


Don't close your eyes

by flyingmagpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmagpie/pseuds/flyingmagpie
Summary: Set in the same universe as "Is it Moriarty speaking?" and "Are you scared?"."You rested your head on his shoulder.“You’re devious.” His finger was a delicious torture. “You love it.” And how right he was."





	Don't close your eyes

 

The rain was falling heavily outside, but you could still hear his approaching steps.  
“Is it Wednesday?” You asked, not looking away from the clouded window.  
“It’s Thursday.” You snorted at his answer. You were losing count.  
“I’m bored Jim!” You turned to him. “Of all people you should understand what a horrible feeling it is!”  
His eyes were on his stupid phone.

You didn’t really know why you were in that place; you imagined it was part of a big scheme he had in that chaotically precise mind of his, but you couldn’t manage to make logical suppositions.  
“Sometimes I wonder if you are mentally unstable or simply an idiot.” His tone was casual and almost bored.  
“No third option?” You said and frowned in confusion. “Maybe I’m just original.” His eyes finally left his phone to give you an amused smile.  
“If you say so.” He scanned you with his dead stare.  
“I understand why you said that, you know. It is because I act as if I’m not scared by you, but I am of course and you know that.” You walked towards him. “You think I’m either mentally damaged to the point of not knowing any better, or delusional enough to think you are different from what you appear to be.”  
James stepped closer, still apathetic, his eyes still dead.  
“You say you are better than this, then? You think you know everything but you ignore it.”  
“You see… I’m not drawn to you despite what you really are. I’m drawn to you because of it.” You were looking directly into his eyes, your voice was a whisper.  
“And this is not because I have a bad boy fetish, I truly don’t. It is because you are the worst I could encounter.” Jim glanced at your lips, and then looked back into your eyes. “When I’m with you I know I don’t need to watch my back” You started caressing the top of his belt with your finger. “Because the most terrible thing that could happen to me is right here, and I am embracing it.” His parted lips turned into a small smile while the tip of your finger went inside his his pants, moving from right to the left. “I despise you James. I despise you more than anything. Most of the times I have violent thoughts about you. At the same time I miss and I reject you.” His face was now closer to yours, you were feeling his breath on your lips. “When you are with me it’s like nothing matters anymore, just because of your existence. There is no point in anything.” Jim closed his eyes and moaned caressing your nose with his own. “It’s a horrible feeling, James, but it is also liberating.” You kissed his lips and lightly licked his lower one. “And that’s exactly what you are to me: horrible but liberating, depressing but exhilarating.” Moriarty grabbed delicately your hips, he needed to have your body closer now.  
“You are sick, you are disturbed.” You kept saying between small kisses. “It scares me. It excites me.”  
James’s mouth caught yours and you responded immediately, parting your lips so he could lick and suck at you with ease. You sank you fingers in his black hair and you felt his moan vibrate inside your mouth.  
“You’ve made me hard, Y/N.” His voice was low and silky, as always. Your response was an unapologetic look. “Tease.” Jim added with a small smile.  
You were incredibly aroused too, but he didn’t need to know it yet. 

He circled around you and stopped right behind you.  
“All I did was pointing out how despicable you are.” You said, not able to see his face.  
“All you did was knowing how despicable I am.”  
“Everybody knows, Jim.” It was the truth. “Oh, but maybe now you need to feel accepted and understood? How adorable.” You mocked him. Of course you knew exactly what he meant and felt in that very moment, but you wanted to prolong the exquisite feeling of anticipation that the movement of his fingers on your arms was giving you.  
James laughed. “I’m a misunderstood boy in distress, Y/N. Help me recover.”  
You stepped slightly back to lean against his body.  
“Tell me, Y/N. Are you doing this because you like to be naughty or is it because you can’t help it?” His nose was tracing your neck, giving you gooseflesh.  
“Both” was your obvious answer.  
“Oh, dang it, Y/N. Now I have two reasons for teaching you a lesson.”  
His hands were on your stomach, tracing imaginary circles. “You see, you can’t tease my patience and expect me to walk away.”  
Jim’s hands moved inside your skirt and pulled it off. His right hand went on your knickers and he immediately noticed that they were already wet.  
“Oh my, baby-girl. Is it all because of me? You really are naughty, aren’t you?” One finger started caressing you from above your underwear. It was painfully slow and you wanted more. Your hips started moving to encourage him to go faster, but all he did was stopping you with his free hand. “No no no no, sweetie.” He said in you ear. “Be still. Don’t move, or I will stop completely.”  
And there it was your punishment. You couldn’t stop the lament that escaped your lips. You rested your head on his shoulder.  
“You’re devious.” His finger was a delicious torture.  
“You love it.” And how right he was.

Jim accompanied you to the sofa, where you lied down. He took your knickers off.  
“Now, be good for daddy.” He said undressing himself. You set up to take your shirt off and to help him with his pants, it wasn’t often that he got completely naked.

When he lied on top of you he entered you immediately. His movements were slow and deep. Jim kept pulling all the way out, to enter you again as deep as he could. You were feeling every inch of him, every delicious inch and you felt like grabbing his arse and sink your nails to make him fuck you hard, but you knew he would have stopped, so you kept your hands and nails pressed on his back.  
James put your right leg around his hip.  
His breath was on your lips, his smell was all around you, if only his movements were faster.  
“Jim, please.” You said between breaths “You want it fast too.”  
Moriarty laughed lightly. “And here you are wrong. I adore your suffering.”  
His body was so pressed into yours that his movements were giving you intense strokes exactly where you needed them most.  
You had to do your best to match his movements without going faster. It was almost painful.  
The pleasure you were experiencing was intense and deep, but not enough because your body needed it hard.  
You were going to experience a completely different orgasm, you knew and you couldn’t wait. Your eyes twitched and you felt like closing them for the approaching climax.  
“Don’t close your eyes.” His voice was a bit broken.  
“What?” You asked confused and unfocused.  
“You’ll look at me in the eyes when you come” His words sent a wave of pleasure through your abdomen.  
You were so close, and his movements so slow and deep. His name was on your lips like a sinful breathy prayer and you were sure your nails were hurting his back.  
Every inch, every ridge of him made you slowly reach the ecstasy and you felt the painful knot of tension inside you finally coming undone in the longest orgasm you’ve ever experienced. Your eyes were burning from the need to shut, but you rode out from your silent and breathless release savouring his black stare.  
Your hands went on his butt to follow his movements.  
“You look at me when you come.” You told him. Jim’s mouth turned in a slight smile. His hips pushed their last thrusts before you felt him empting himself inside you with one last powerful thrust, followed by short rhythmic movements that he couldn’t control while he rested his forehead on yours.

You both closed your eyes, still intertwined, still breathing heavily.  
For one entire minute, while James lingered on top of you, your head remained completely blank and light.  
“There you are. Boredom killed.” His voice was tired. You couldn’t look at him, his face was hidden between your shoulder and neck. “But it’s almost time.”  
You couldn’t guess what he meant and what it was time for, but you knew nothing good was coming.

Your stomach got heavy again. From fear, but mostly from guilt. There you were taking pleasure from that devious, horrible man, while only gods knew what was going on in the world outside.  
You weren’t sure you wanted to find out.

END.


End file.
